


Being dead is not so funny.

by SoVa_1



Series: Prison arc is making me cry [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Is Mexican Dream, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, God Complex, Mentioned Cara | CaptainPuffy, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Everything, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVa_1/pseuds/SoVa_1
Summary: "Tommy. Welcome back.”What? What's happening? Dream? Why is he here? Sam took his last canon life? He - he can't stand four freaks in one place. Please, no, no, no, no. Where does this water come from, why is it in the void, he is drowning? He doesn't understand that—akaTommy has a panic attack and Dream's God complex is start getting bigger.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Prison arc is making me cry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Being dead is not so funny.

**Author's Note:**

> KK guys!So this work actually based on Tommy's stream, BUT! I changet it little, to make it more dramatic!
> 
> TW// BLOOD, KILLING, OBSESSION(WILBUR) AND PANIC ATTACKS. PLEASE STAY SAFE.

It was so painful.

His" body " was in pain, God. He had never felt such pain, even when he had fought in wars, there had never been such an horrible pain. He could feel his limbs gathering again and growing back into his body, his bones, blood, muscles, everything gathering again and God, it hurt so much. It was as if his entire body was being assembled from one small piece that was constantly being divided and torn apart to recreate the lost body. Wilbur in front of him just stared wide-eyed at his younger brother, who was quickly disappearing from the void, breaking into large pieces that dissolved after the break.

  
” Tommy..? "

  
When Tommy finally managed to open his newly restored eyes, it was... Dream?

  
The man stood in front of him, smiling broadly, looking absolutely happy. Blood was dripping from his hands, his prison jumpsuit was covered in blood, and Tommy's head was also bleeding, but much more, polluting the water in which he was sitting.

  
_"Tommy. Welcome back.”_

  
What? What's happening? Dream? Why is he here? Sam took his last canon life? He - he can't stand four freaks in one place. Please, no, no, no, no. Where does this water come from, why is it in the void, he is drowning? He doesn't understand that—

  
He felt a blow to his face and his eyes finally focused. He's - he's still in jail, and so is Dream. How? Its hurting, the bones are hurting so much, why is it hurting so much?!  
He screamed. He doesn't want the Dream to look at him, he doesn't want to be here, how did he end up here?! He ran toward the lava. Sam! Phil! Please, he doesn't want to be here! Take him away! Dream just grabbed him by the collar and kept him from jumping into the lava, grinning maliciously.

  
"Whoa, careful. Don't get caught in the lava." – A scene in exile flashed before Tommy's eyes. “It's not your time to die."— _Die, die, die._ He'd forgotten why Dream was so happy, why Tommy was here, why he was here. He supposed to be—  
Tommy stopped after Dream released him. He died. Tommy has died. He clearly remembers the first part of the beating. The older man grabbed him and hit Tommy in the face, possibly breaking his nose, then the man knocked Tommy down and sat on the younger man's stomach and beat him, then continued to beat him with his hands, after that Dream got up and started kicking him, and then Tommy remembers only the pain and the inability to breathe. His head filled up again, he could only feel the terror filling him, and he blurted out indiscriminately:  
"Dream, hit me”  
The older one just nodded and gave Tommy a slap in the face, which made him remember even more of the injuries the older one had inflicted on him, and after running away from him, the teenager shook his head several times to push away the traumatic memories.   
“Don't you ever fucking do that again, Dream, do you hear me?! How much-Where is Tubbo?! Dream, where's Tubbo?! Where's Phil? _Phil, Phil, **PHIL!**_ Where is he Dream?!"– Tommy quickly looks around for a safe place. Running back to the corner that smelled of blood, the blond man looked at the man who held out his hands in a peaceful gesture.  
"Tommy, don't be in such a hurry! So, I have a few questions that I want you to answer, and then I'll answer yours. "  
Who does this asshole think he is? He must answer the questions of the Dream, and the Dream only after him? What the fuck?! His head, God his face, everything hurts so much, why the hell does he have to answer questions?“  
" How it was going?" Did you see anyone?"–Dream smiled and walked a little closer to Tommy with an overly active step. Tommy just crawled a little further away and tried to remember.  
"T-there was a Mexican Dream _dude who wouldn't stop running, screaming, taking drugs and playing Mexican music. In the first few days, Tommy had a headache._ T - There was Schlatt _the man was constantly drunk, as if nothing had changed before or after his death. Schlatt only occasionally asked questions, and when he heard that L'manburg was bombed by Dream, Techno, and Phil, he processed the information for a few seconds, and then laughed, saying that he was right and without him this country is over. Tommy sat there, tears welling up in his eyes, but he wasn't crying. Not in front of Schlatt._ And there was…

 _Wilbur. The man was sitting by the "wall" and after Tommy appeared, he slowly raised his head. He had this crazy smile on his face._  
_"Tommy! Welcome, buddy! Well, the Theseus went down, didn't it? Well, nothing. Here we have an eternity to catch up. So, how's L'manburg, Tubbo, Phil? I'd like to know, Tommy.” His speeches were sent, he talked about all sorts of things in his delirium, not giving Tommy a chance to catch his breath. But after Tommy told him about L'manburg's fate, Wilbur shut up. He just sat there for a few days, in a corner, in silence. Sometimes Tommy could swear that Wil sometimes played the L'manburg Hymn, but often all he could make out was " My L'manburg” He doesn't want to remember it, Tommy cried after Wilbur left him after their “conversations”. He couldn't stand this Wilbur. This Wilbur is an obsessive-compulsive megalomaniac who doesn't care about others. Tommy doesn't consider him his brother.”_  
He **screamed** for a long time, until Dream hit him again. He just screamed again and quickly blurted out:  
"Wilbur was there! Wilbur! He's a fucking psychopath, it's been hell! Dream, don't! I don't want to go back! I can't stand another few months in there!" – The guy was crouched in the corner, shaking off all the panic that had flooded his mind. He doesn't want to go back! Please get him out of here! He doesn't want to be here! **He doesn't want to go back!**  
"Months? Tommy, that was—”  
"It's been months, Dream! We counted there all together! But we all got lost, but we got to 1 month and a few weeks, Dream, I don't want to go back, please! I can't be there again!”  
“It's been 2 days, Tommy. I gave you some time."– Tommy had almost completely stopped shaking. 2 days? How, but it's not. What, why?   
"A little time? A little time?! I was there for 2 months! "–Theman just looked at Tommy with interest and shook his head. Junior couldn't understand how he had ended up here again. This was possible o-only if—  
"Well, I brought you back in 2 days."– Dream grinned. _Tommy's body wasn't in the cell, but who would have thought that a little blood and chunks of flesh could create a completely new, functioning body? He clearly remembers how he quickly hid the pieces of Tommy's cheek and nose before Sam came. It was hard to tear them off, but even harder to hide them._   
Tommy huddled even tighter in the corner. The book was true. The Dream could raise anyone from the dead and give them new canon lives (or lives). This is terrible. If Dream wants Wilbur back, then Tommy is finished. It's all over if Wilbur comes back and works with Dream, for whatever reason. It's all fucking over.  
"Dream, Dream, promised me you wouldn't bring Wilbur back, Dream, I'm begging you. He's fucking crazy, he's talked about so many things, Dream— It's all over if Wilbur comes back. Promise me you'll never get him back!"– Tommy shouted at the end, while negotiating this offer. He couldn't let this lunatic rise again. Wilbur's a fucking psycho, he'll kill anyone and everything, Tommy won't let that happen.

  
“I promise I won't bring Wilbur back until I want to! He owes me Tommy, and when I resurrect him, his life will be mine, you know? If I resurrect him, I'll have complete control! **Doesn't that make me some kind of god? The resurrection of the dead is the work of God! So I'm a god now, yeah, Tommy? I am God!”–**  
Tommy slowly crawled away from Dream and the body he was trapped in, but Dream blocked his escape path with his foot, which almost hit Tommy's arm. He only sobbed in horror.

  
_"Do you understand, Tommy? You're stuck here with me and no one knows when they'll be looking for you! Everyone thinks you're dead! Sam doesn't even try to check on me. You're here for weeks, Tommy. Maybe for months, who knows! But until then, we can do some experiments! What do you think about that—”_

  
Dream crouched down next to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him to him.

  
**_“What do you think about me killing you again, Tommy? We can test so many new things together! We can become immortal through training! Tommy, you can live forever! With me! What do you think?”_ **

  
The man firmly gave up one of Tommy's hands, which he quickly grabbed in his delirium. Tommy just sobbed softly, not looking at Dream or his hand. Memories flashed before his eyes, and the pain that Dream constantly forced him to endure . _He's tired, he wants to go home, he wants Phil or Sam-Techno, Tubbo, Ranboo, Niki, Puffy-Please help please._

Dream just grinned at the broken teenager. Another victim of the new god, and definitely his favorite puppet.


End file.
